Loving You
by Josh-san
Summary: Chibi-usa is now 15, she finds love of her own
1. Loving you

Loving You  
  
"Ken-san?" Chibi-usa, a beautiful 15-year-old girl with flowing pink locks of hair asked. "Yea, Usa-chan?" he asked quietly. "Will you… will you kiss me?" she asked, butterflies jumping around her stomach. "Well… I guess." He said. Leaning forward their lips two inches apart she was abruptly awoken to her grey cat jumping onto her bed. Setting up she looked at the picture of a boy with short green hair, big muscles, and a sweet voice. "Ah… Ken-san…" She said quietly. Ken was Ami-Chan's son and Usa-chan was madly in love with him. After changing into a long white dress with shimmering sequins she walked to her door. "If only he loved me too…" she said. "Princess, whats the matter, you seem sad about something." Diana asked. "Nothing…. Lets go see what Pojo-san has fixed for breakfast." The tall 15-year-old girl said, shaking it off. Sitting down at the breakfast table Neo-Queen Serenity fixed Usa-chan's 'meatballs' and set down to eat. "Mother, can I go to Aim-Chan's house today?" she asked sweetly. "Sure hunny."  
Knocking on the door to the palace of the senshi of Mercury a familiar face appeared at the door. Blushing a bit Chibi-usa spoke up "Oh… hi Ken-san." "Hi, can I help you?" "Umm… I just… just came to you know… hang out." She smiled a bit. "Oh sure come in." he said opening the door. Walking in she noticed that Chibi-Makoto was there. "Who's that at the door hunny?" She asked Ken. "Oh its only Usa-Chan." "Oh hey Usa." Trying to say something, a swell stopped anything from coming from her mouth. Turning around she ran, ran miles it felt like and appeared in her secret garden. This garden was a few miles from the courtyard of the Moon Palace. She set in the garden crying for hours. "How could she? She knew that I like Ken." Usa-chan said to herself. "I'll just have to kill her…"  
To be continued….  



	2. Attack!

Attack  
Note: I do not own Sailor Moon please don't sue me! Oh and Ken-san is mine, ask to use him!  
  
"Dark Moon Prism Power!" Usa shouted. Suddenly a black ball appeared to her. "Long time no see eh Luna P?" She asked. Grabbing a pen from her pocket she used the power her mom once had. "Luna Pen Change me into an Axe Murderer!" she said soon transforming. Appearing in the palace of Mercury she saw Ken and Mako kissing. "WATCH HOW I FEEL!!!" She said swinging the axe. In a flash of black light she saw the lifeless form of Ken fall to the floor. "No… what have I done?" She asked. "Dark Cat Magic, teleport her away!" Suddenly Chibi-Mako disappeared. Turning into her normal form she lay next to the lifeless figure of her loved one. "Why did I do it?" she asked herself. "WHY?" She sat thinking about going into the past, and stopping it all, but Setsuna wouldn't allow it. "I can't tell anyone what I did…. I just can't!" she cried as she ran to her room.  
Pojo-san, the butler came to the door to see her packing her clothes. "Is anything wrong princess?" "Oh no, I'm sorry I'm just going to a sleepover!" she said covering it up. "Ok, Lunch is ready." "I'll be right down." Usa said closing her bag. Running down she snagged some lunch and left. As she ran she just thought about what she did and cried. "How could I?" She sat in her secret garden for a while, lost in thought.   



	3. What to Do

What to do?  
  
Usa-chan heard a rustling in the bushes near her and looked up. It   
appeared at first to be nothing but as she neared the bush, a figure jumped out   
at her. "AHHH!" she screamed scrambling away from the now standing figure of   
Ken-san. "Ken-san, but... I thought," she said, tears making a sparkling stream   
trailing down her face. "I know what you thought, and I know what you did." Ken-  
san said, hatred forming in his icy blue eyes. "Please Ken, please don't tell."   
She asked in horror. "Why shouldn't I? You tried to kill my girlfriend." "Please   
don't Ken-san, I'm a princess, and I would lose everything. My powers, my Luna   
P, my family, and my crystal."  
"I'm sorry Usa, but I don't care, you could have killed me and Mako-chan."   
"But...." Chibi-usa said, at a loss. "And besides, if I don't tell, Mako will."   
Ken added. "TIME KEY FREEZE TIME!!!!" Usa screamed freezing Ken and everything   
around her. "I'll erase their memories, that's it." Usa said. "Luna P, make Mako   
appear." As Chibi-Makoto appeared, Usa grabbed Luna P and bounced it until it   
became a hypnotism clock. "You will forget everything that I have done today,"   
Usa said as time came back to normal. "You will return to the palace and go on   
without a thought of the events of the day." Usa said. Without a doubt, the   
couple went back to their palace to finish their... friendliness. Usa walked   
home with her bag and feeling better about herself.   
"Oh, miss Usa, I thought you were at a sleepover." Pojo-san said. "I   
forgot, it's next week." "Okay young miss." Walking to her room Usa was stopped   
by a young blonde-haired boy that looked the same age as her. "Excuse me, I'm   
Jashon, and you are?" "I'm Usa." She said smiling. "I'm looking for my mother,   
have you seen Minako?" "Um, no, but let's go find her." Usa said, lost now in   
Jashon's eyes. "Not this again..." Setsuna can be heard in the distance.  
  
Note: There will be another story revolving the relationship of Usa-chan and   
Jashon, so keep checking for updates. Also sorry for the prolonged update, I   
would write this story and my comp would mess up before I could save, so we   
bought a new one. 


End file.
